


Cooking With Hamish

by namara_ashina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock bakes and John and Hamish watch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With Hamish

**Author's Note:**

> Made for aiwa-sensei's art

([x](http://namara-ashina.tumblr.com/post/74283137276/aiwa-sensei-hamish-wanted-to-help-baking-his))

"Sherlock careful, you’re splashing everywhere" John chuckled as he handed Hamish a piece of strawberry.

"This icing needs to be mixed at a high speed John," Sherlock grumbled distractedly. "If you’d let me use the electric mixer-"

"Oh no," John said, cutting him off, "not a chance, not after I saw you using it for some experiment,"  

"It’s been fully sterilized John, there is absolutely no risk of contamination."

"Yes well it’s still disgusting" John replied as he adjusted the little boy in his arm while Hamish simply giggled at his parents’ antics.


End file.
